2013.06.09 - A Friend In Need
Sunday afternoon. A day set aside by Christianity to visit the house of God. The irony of this is not lost on Kent Shakespeare as he is visiting the home of pair of gods (two of a kind beats high card, right?). Its a short flight across the island of Manhattan from Legion Headquarters to the home Sif and Thor. He could have called ahead but he wants to surprise his friend so he did not. Instead he floats down to the balcony and hovers a few inches above it. "Hello," Kent calls out into the apartment. "Anybody home?" The call from the balcony was enough to bring the Goddess out of her room. She's dressed in nothing but a long, red silk robe. The scent of mimosa and vanilla still clings to and surrounds her. Chances are, she's freshly showered. "Welcome, Kent!," is said as she steps into view. Her hair is done in several braids of various sizes that swag and have been pinned in place. (See her hairstyle pictured here.) She motions towards the living room. "It is a joy to see you, my friend. Might I get you anything?" There's that warm and friendly demeanor but her eyes... always her tell... her eyes look haunted. Tired. First he reacts as a man, saying "Whoa," as he takes in the elegant hair style. Then, the look in her eyes registers and he reacts as a medic. "What's wrong, are you alright?" He finally remembers to settle on the floor having floated into the living room behind her instead of walking. "Seriously, do you need anything?" There's a gentle smile from Sif. The light dusting of a blush across cheeks. Her bottom lip is bitten down on. "You like it?" The question catches her off guard and she blinks. "Nothing is wrong, my friend. I am as well as can be expected." Her eyes sparkle. "Aye. I sent Thor to get chocolate muffins. To go with the mocha." Because chocolate is her big craving these days! The look in her eyes leaves Kent not believing her but at the same time he will not call this honorable woman a liar... let her have her secrets because if she needed to talk about it she would have taken the invitation built into the questions he asked. However, he also decides now is not the time to give her the gift... it's such a little thing anyway and likely something she had anyway. None of this is said but there is an obvious hesitation before he returns to the more pleasant conversational topic. His friend's great beauty. "Sure do!" The twinkle in his eyes shows there's no deception in the level of excitement on this topic either. "What's the occasion?" Yes, he's assuming there is a reason for this. "Give me time, my friend..." She knows he worries. It's just...who he is. Walking over, she leans up to lightly kiss his cheek. "Thank you." Compliments are...rare for Sif to hear. "There is a charity gala this evening that Thor and I will be attending." She turns to make her way into the kitchen. "Would you like anything?" She, herself, is going to have mocha. "Do you have any ginger ale?" Kent calls out and then, quickly having remembered the culture this woman is from, adds... "That's a soda!" Sif's about to pour a glass when she sees the time. "Actually... Would you mind if we went out? I really want those muffins and Thor's taking forever!" She steps back into the living room and starts to head for her bedroom. "I'll only take a moment to change." Once she has his agreement, she heads into the room to dress. When she emerges, she's dressed in a high to low skirt. High on her left thigh and going lower as it goes right. It's made of blue-grey silk and shows the silver, strappy heels she wears. Her shirt is a deep red blouse with a silver trimmed V cut and bell sleeves. "Shall we? He was sent to the coffee shop just up the street..." Kent can't help himself, he lets out a low appreciative whistle and instantly shows in his expression that he is glad he did this with Thor out of the apartment. He extends his arm in a gentlemanly fashion and says, "Of course, Sif, may I escort you?" Sif blushes brightly and dips her head. "Thank you." She links her arm with his, lightly resting her hand on his forearm. "I would be delighted." And with that, they head out. ---- Kent and Sif leave the apartment and head down the street to Momse Coffee and Bakery in Soho. Thor and Loki are already there socializing and sharing iced mochas, muffins, strudel and glazed doughnuts. A few minutes before Kent and Sif arrive Eddie Resilver arrived as well. ---- Kent and Sif enter the shop together, her arm linked into his with her hand resting lightly on his forearm. He is wearing his uniform -- including the jacket -- and his glasses while she is... well, the phrase dressed to the 9s comes to mind. Sif's skirt -- which is made of blue-grey slink -- is cut high on her left, showing her lower leg and a hint of her thigh and dips lower as it flows to the right and silver heels with straps that lace up to her knees can be seen, more easily on the left of course! With this she has a deep red blouse with a silver trimmed v-cut and bell sleeves on. Her hair completes the outfit as it is pulled up into several braids of various sizes that swag and have been pinned in place. As they walk in Kent is saying, "... are easily obtained so something unusual must have detained him..." and then he trails off as he sees Thor engrossed in conversation. The other half of the muffin, right out of Thor's hand. Thor just lets it go, giving the waitress an almost apologetic smile. The Thunderer leans to one side to fish the cellphone from his pocket. "I should inform her at least, and see if there is anything further she's thought of that she would like before I return, but I truly must not delay overly much," Thor is saying as Loki glances to Eddie. From his leaned posture, Thor looks over at Eddie. "Yes. I think so. Thou did much," Thor murmurs to his brother, the young almost teen looking Loki that is sharing the booth with him. He hands the phone to Loki, trusting the Trickster to handle Midgardian technology better than he does himself. And when his hand is free, Thor waves his adopted son over. "Card?" Thor asks of Loki as he smiles turned Eddie, easy, unworried, though mildly confused. What the Hel is a card? Unfortunately, Thor's distracted from any further thoughts of Loki, Credit Cards, and just how the Asgardian trickster came to have one by the entrance of Sif and ....he knows this face. The name escapes him for the moment. Thor watches Sif as she enters, noting her arm about Kent's and hearing his words to her. Well, running into his brother merrily eating pastries and offering him some while he waited for his order to be ready sorta counts as unusual? Thor stands from the booth, eyes on Sif, though his peripheral is on Kent. Loki accepts the phone, but when Sif walks in, he hands it right back with a chuckle. "You and your good shoulders." he comments with a grin, before sliding out of the booth and standing up. "In truth brother, while the villain wore my face, while I wore Sif's, I did nothing. But it seems that once again I must accept the blame for actions not my own. Seems to be my lot in life. Let me pay for this and I'll be on my way. No wish to intrude." When surprise wears off, Eddie shoots a wary glare Loki's way. Thor waving catches his eye and Eddie carefully makes his way over. He's making sure to stay closer to Thor than Loki though. "What's g-going on?" he asks, wondering why he's walking in on pastry time and not 'hit Loki repeatedly with The Hammer' time. When Thor stands and looks over at the door, Eddie turns as well. Seeing Sif, he tenses again. Eddie remembers her last words in Eldred and is worried about trouble. Kent gets a curious glance but no other comment from Eddie yet. Sif is still blushing from Kent's reaction to the way she's dressed. A warm laugh comes from her. "Aye." She pauses as he trails off and follows his gaze. Her head is given a nod for everyone but it's Loki she speaks to. "Please stay." Kent looks down at Sif's hand for a moment and then nods. "Of course, Sif," and then leads her to the table Thor is sitting at and holds a chair out for her. With everyone gathering at their table, Thor looks to the wait staff and motions that motion of: drinks, food, stuff. With Kent holding out Sif's chair for her, Thor's first knee-jerk reaction is to narrow his eyes and frown darkly. MY WOMAN. And then the Thunderer blinks twice, shakes his head and chuckles at himself. With the sudden flicker of jealousy managed, Thor moves to sit at Sif's side, giving Eddie a supportive smile, while reaching out for the to go bag. "I was about to call to thee, Beloved Mine," Thor says to Sif. "Loki suggested something nice for thee, in that fresh chocomuffins should be baked. I had already secured thee some, though not fresh. I had thought to ask thee if I should bring thee what I had or await the fresh ones to bring those to thee.. or both," Thor is saying to Sif, with no hint of nervousness about his Brother sitting RIGHT THERE even crossed his mind. It's MUFFIN TIME! Loki looks like he stepped right out of a memory. His youthful appearance, easy smile, and long hair pulled back in a ponytail over his stylish, yet casual, modern clothing remind those who know him of a much younger Loki. He turns to Sif and places a closed fist over his heart, tilting his upper body forward and bowing formally. "As you wish, my Lady." Loki says, returning to his seat. It's going to end up a rather crowded table if no one wants to sit next to Loki, so he makes a choice and slides over in the seat to sit next to his brother with a look that says, 'one noogie and your dead'. "As I was saying..." Loki continues explaining to Thor. "To put it overly simple, I created a construct and with Rain's help, transferred all that parts of me that I tricked myself into thinking we're a weakness. Things like love, friendship, hope, those sort of things. What I didn't count on is that I would sneak in a way to control the construct once it was built. So in short, I split myself into two people, and I am now reunited without all that hate, self-loathing, and bitterness that was clouding my vision. All thanks to all of you. Make sense?" Eddie remains standing and probably will until someone makes him sit. He's pretty surprised by Sif, shooting her a confused look. Loki's explanation just gets that wary glare sent Loki's way again. Eddie doesn't trust the story and there's definite concern for Rain when her name comes up. He hasn't said anything else yet though, just watching and listening. Sif smiles at Thor, that possessive term of endearment not being missed. It actually causes a bit of warm-fuzzies to spread through her. "Is that so? Whatever you had brought back would have been fine." Her eyes drift to Loki and a brow arches. There's a wariness in her eyes but the smile she gives in genuine all the same. "That was kind of you." Instead of sitting immediately she walks over to where Loki is sitting and leans down to place a light kiss to his cheek. "Thank you." She walks back over and takes her seat, smiling at Kent and nodding her thanks before leaning into Thor when he settles next to her. "My apologies if we're interrupting." She then looks up at Eddie and smiles. "How are you, son?" Kent flags down the waitress to place his order of ginger ale and simply listens to the familial banter for the time being. Thor, between Sif and Loki. Typical. The noogie look earns a mischievous sort of grin from the Thunderer, one that blooms into a more full smile when Sif kisses his brother on the cheek. "It doth make perfect sense, Brother, if overly complicated." Overly complicated... and this was the simple version. Poor Thor. "Yes. That is so, Beloved. I have exactly as thou did bid me find. Well, thy note was of great assistance. I gave it to Jessica, at the counter there, and I have thy items here." Thor pauses to set a hand on the to go bag. "I shall carry them for thee upon our departure." Thor drapes an arm around Sif when she sits, holding her close to his side, again claiming wordless possession over the Shield Maiden. His eyes drift to Eddie. "Son. Sit, please. Thou art making me anxious." Thor turns to Loki. "This is the correct word, yes? Anxious?" Cue waitress. More drinks, more pastries. Yes a ginger ale, and yes water. The wait staff here are awesome to the Odinson Family. "Nay, Lady Sif. Thou art never an interruption. As I said, I was about to call- oh! Loki. Doth thou still hav emy phone?" Thor turns from Sif to Loki, an easy smile on his face. What mischief? "I'm alright," Eddie replies. Of course he'd be likely to say that even if he were bleeding or had some kind of monster chewing on his arm. That's just how he is. He frowns a little when Thor asks him to sit but still takes his seat. "Sorry," he murmurs. As drinks arrive, Eddie offers a nod of thanks to the waitress before turning back to the conversation at hand. His eyes narrow slightly when Loki glances at him but the power booster doesn't comment. There are things he wants to say but he doubts the coffee shop is the place for any of them. Kent avails himself of the positioning at the table and leans close to Sif so as to speak softly to her. He doesn't try to keep Thor from hearing but the intent is for it to be just the couple -- if not Sif alone -- that hears what he asks. "Does the discomfort I know you are experiencing have anything to do with the problem you wouldn't discuss back at the apartment? Just a simple yes or no is good as I strongly suspect that now is completely the wrong time to discuss the situation." Sif leans to Kent, listening to him. In reply, the Goddess gives a tiny nod. Have you ever heard the Thunderer squeak? Like, little girl, squeak. Unseen by the rest of the table, Loki's poke has the desired effect. Thor squeaks as he wrenches his body sidewise, doubling over toward Loki, while simultaneously trying to scoot away from the Trickster. Blue eyes widen, surprise showing on his face. Because these things just don't happen when you're wearing armor! Spears, knives, and tickles are all fended off by armor. Thor levels a glare at Loki, pouting faintly. Eyes narrowed in playful suspicious, Thor grabs his spoon from his mocha, points it at his brother, and give it a single shake, 'threatening' Loki with the whip cream covered dull instrument: one more tickle and I kill you. Insert Achmed the Dead Terriorist Voice here: I KILL YOU! Loki grabs his own spoon and slides back in the booth as much as possible. Hah... in the booth Loki has a few inches to maneuver while his larger brother does not. Advantage Loki! The Trickster levels his spoon at Thor with a mischievous look that says....'Challenge Accepted'. Category:Log